Lorrain Blackvale
Lorrain is the eldest daughter of Jon Blackmorn of Wolf's Crossing and Elynn Whitehall of Eastvale. She currently resides at Summer Hall after her lord husband was slain in battle. Often reffered to as "The she wolf" Lorrain is a passionate young woman with a good mind for warfare and politics. She was briefly married to Tytos Blackvale and became with child just two months before he was slain in battle. Appearance A striking young woman of fair complexion with long, chestnut hair, often dyed black or blonde. In spite of her relatively small frame, she is quite well-endowed and seems quite content to flaunt it. She tends to favor dark gowns of silk and samite or exquisite corsets that have been tailored to accentuate her ample bosom, though at seven months into her pregnancy, she has put on some weight and has also taken to wearing gowns that are both less revealing and a good deal more comfortable. She wears a truesilver pendant on a silver chain around her neck, a wolf's head with eyes of ruby. She has adorned her body with several tattoos, a crest of Lordaeron on the back of her neck, ivy entwined about the length of her right arm and a bracelet tattooed on her left wrist, all inked in black. Her entire back is a work of art, though seldom seen unless she happens to be wearing a backless gown. Just below her neck are the twin black wolves of her paternal house of Blackmorn, her personal motto "Never surrender" is inscribed beneath it. Below that is a stunning depiction of the gates of Castle Blackmorn, her family's ancestral home, North of Lordaeron. Personality A clever young woman with a mind for politics, Lorrain is often considered too smart for her own good. A passionate young woman, she can be wild as the wolves her house has taken for its sigil. Since she came of age, Lorrain has known many lovers and her promiscuity has damaged her reputation greatly. She is fiercely loyal to those she loves and treats an injury to them as if it were an injury to herself. More than once, Lorrain has spilled the blood of those who have wronged her and her loved ones. Relationships After all she has been through, Lorrain seldom allows outsiders into her life. She tends to treat her retinue as if they were family and Eira, the blonde-haired arcanist that has resided with her for quite some time is perhaps her closest confidant, occasionally sharing her bed as well. She has nothing but contempt for the Argent Crusade, an organization she views as detrimental to the future of Lordaeron. She sees its members as cowards who stood by why Hillsbrad, Southshore and many other settlements perished beneath the might of the forsaken. She holds her Knights in the highest regard, none more so than Sir Varic Soren, who has defended her honor and her life on numerous occasions. As family is of great importance to her, she maintains close relationships with her elder brother, Darion Blackmorn, her sister in-law, Victoriea Blackmorn, and with her Aunt, the Duchess of Dawnshire and her Cousin, the Baroness of Eastvale. Background Even at an early age, it became clear to her father that Lorrain had no interest in being a proper young lady. Hers was not an easy childhood, having lost her mother at the age of four. While most girls her age played with dolls, Lorrain was fascinated with swordplay and would often urge her brothers to help her hone her skills. Her father forbade them from doing so and Lorrain retreated to Castle Blackmorn's massive library, where she began learning about politics and the great houses of Lordaeron. She also read the histories of the human Kingdoms, particularly interested in past battles, fought by the greatest Knights of all time. The fall of Lordaeron resulted in many casualties for the Blackmorns, including a young man whose friendship she treasured. He was but a squire when he marched off to save Thornewood from the scourge with the Blackmorns and the Madarins and when he did not return from the battle, Lorrain locked herself in her chamber, seldom emerging for three years. Sharpening her mind while her brothers sharpened their swords, by the age of twelve, Lorrain had read every book in the Castle's library and was better educated than men decades her senior. As she matured physically, Lorrain discovered the pleasures of physical intimacy and seldom turned down an opportunity to explore them with any person willing, be they male or female. By the age of nineteen it was said that she had known more than a dozen lovers and offers for her hand in marriage from upstanding houses had all but disappeared. It was at this age that Lorrain began adorning her body with ink and when her father discovered the identity of the artist, it was said that Jon Blackmorn beat the young man to death with his bare hands. That would not be the first time her father deprived her of something she loved and when it was discovered that she was having an affair with her sworn shield, Sir Charles Corvin, she informed her father of her desire to marry the low-born Knight. Jon was furious and slew the Knight where he stood after naming him an oath-breaker. Lorrain never forgave her father for taking Charles from her and refused to attend the memorial service for him and the others lost during the bombing of Theramore Isle. While Lorrain's relationship with her father was not ideal, she and her brothers had always been close, particularly with her eldest brother, Darion who would often try to keep her out of trouble. After the death of their brother Michael during the Tolvan Uprising, Lorrain resided for a time at Dragon's Landing with Darion and his fiance, Victoriea. Marriage Lorrain was recently betrothed to a man more than two decades her senior, Lord Tytos Blackvale of Rosegarde at her Brother Darion's behest. At Lord Tytos' request, the marriage took place almost immediately and the two were wed in a small ceremony, held at Summer Hall. Much to everyone's surprise, she has remained faithful to Tytos, even when presented with the opportunity to do otherwise. Theirs was not an easy marriage at first and Lorrain treated him quite poorly. Service to the Kingdom of Lordaeron Restored To forestall the possibility of becoming with child as quickly as her Husband wished, Lorrain donned her newly-forged battle armor and ventured to Blackmarsh, where she assisted the Queen's men in putting down a disturbance in the swamp. She is said to have performed admirably for one so new to combat. Shortly afterward, she journeyed to the new continent of Pandaria to assist with the war effort there. Declining an escort and still green in matters of combat, she suffered a minor leg wound during an ambush before even reaching Queen's Landing. Return to Stormwind Lorrain returned to Summer Hall at her husband's request and the Queen's suggestion, where rather than seek to dissolve the marriage, she has chosen to give her new husband a chance. While things have not always been ideal between them, matters seem to have greatly improved since her return and though she has seldom spoken the words, Lorrain has opened her heart to the man she was forced to marry. Rosegarde With Dawnshire facing another siege and reports of the same from the Thorns of the Reach, she and her husband returned to the Blackvale seat of Rosegarde, a place that holds many unpleasant memories for Lorrain. It was during this time that she first began to open her heart to Tytos, having witnessed the man go to great lengths to see that her stay was as pleasant as possible and often sitting up with her late into the evening while she spoke of the past and the grim series of events that befell Rosegarde during the Tolvan uprising. With Tytos set to depart for Dawnshire absent the knights of the Silver Hand and facing what may be the largest host the forsaken have assembled since the destruction of Hillsbrad and Southshore, Lorrain has found herself regretting how poorly she treated him at the beginning of their marriage and though far from devout, she is said to have spent hours in Rosegarde's small chapel, where she prayed for his safe return. Her prayers were not answered and when word came from Dawnshire, the news was grave indeed. The entire Duchy was under siege and the forsaken host known as the Bloody Dawn was riding from village to village and slaughtering the smallfolk. The Battle of Dawnshire In spite of her husband's wishes for her to remain at Rosegarde and rule in his stead, Lorrain assembled twenty of her household guard and rode to Dawnshire with Victoriea Blackmorn, the Crimson Hart and a handful of the Knights of the Silver Hand. A great battle was fought outside the city and with a force of less than sixty, they managed to defeat a forsaken raiding party of more than two hundred. Their victory was short-lived and brought with it, the terrible news of her husband's fate at the hands of Dread Commander Bishop. Fueled by grief and fury, Lorrain marched back to Wolf's Crossing with her Cousin, the Baroness of Eastvale and her knights, where she planned to join her brother in assembling a large host to crush the Bloody Dawn. Before they set out for the Crossing, Lorrain was quoted as having said. "Whether I live or die, Bishop will die screaming." Loss When word arrived from Thorn's Reach of the annihiliation of the house of Thorn and its ancestral home, the grim news shook Lorrain to her core. Perhaps most disturbing of all was the news of their next target. Using the ships captured at Thorn's Reach, the forsaken host planned to attack Jonsport in Wolf's Crossing. In light of the news, her brother made another in a very controversial series of decisions--one that would forever change the course of Lorrain's life. Rather than rule Rosegarde in her late husband's stead, Lorrain was forced to renounce Rosegarde and ordered to return to her residence of Summer Hall in the Kingdom of Stormwind, where she would serve as Wolf's Crossing's Ambassador to all its allies. She is to be protected by house Blackmorn's Champion, Sir Varic Soren and will travel with her entire retinue. The position was previously occupied by Lorrain's husband and before him, Darion Blackmorn himself when their father yet lived. The appointment carries with it a great deal of privilege and prestige and the fact that she, a woman was given such responsibility has angered the other lords of the Crossing. In particular, Tytos' successor, Sir Damon Blackvale (Now Lord Damon of Rosegarde) has challenged the appointment, believing it should be his honor. Darion would not reconsider. Lorrain is not at all pleased with the situation and had hoped to be among those who avenged her husband's death. Bitterness There was talk of a potential betrothal of Lorrain to the Earl of Sutton, a wedding that would have united Wolf's Crossing and Stormwind. Lorrain refused to entertain such a proposal on grounds that a marriage with the Earl would have forced her to part with her child as soon as she gave birth. Her position as Ambassador was revoked by her brother in anger after her refusal to do as commanded with regard to the Earl of Sutton and Summer Hall has become a prision for her, albeit one without bars. Betrayal Lorrain has begun working in secret with her Aunt and many others who were either wrongfully accused of treason or otherwise displeased by her brother's recent actions. She plans to ride North and reclaim her rightful seat of Rosegarde, after which she means to gain enough support from the other lords of the Crossing to oust her brother and repair the damage he has done to both their house's reputation and its relations with its Lordaeronian neighbors. Though she has little love for the Southern Kingdom, if she were to take power in Wolf's Crossing, Lorrain intends to swear fealty not to Lordaeron Restored, but to Stormwind after learning of Varian Wrynn's appointment as High King of the Grand Alliance. Lorrain drew her brother's ire yet again when she pardoned the former Champion of Wolf's Crossing for the crimes Darion charged him with after he freed his sister from the dungeons at Leone. After offering the Knight a full pardon, Lorrain took him into her personal service as her sworn shield, charged with her protection and that of her household in Stormwind. Despite Soren's warnings, Lorrain insisted on reminding her brother that she now had Knights of her own and would not be so easily cowed. Assassination Attempt When twelve soldiers under her brother's command arrived at Summer Hall and forced their way through the gates with the intent to execute Sir Varic Soren, Lorrain ordered what remained of her household guard to resist them, resulting in a bloody battle inside the courtyard. One of the men made an attempt to slay the pregnant widow, but discovered far too late why she was so often referred to as the she wolf. When the foolish soldier dressed in little but boiled leather armor grabbed her by the throat, the young widow is said to have driven a dagger into his unprotected groin before escaping the carnage that ensued. The Loss Of Her Champion Despite his unwavering determination to defend his lady and her household, Varic Soren fell after sustaining wounds from multiple attackers, but not before slaying all but five of the would-be assassins. Due to Summer Hall's proximity to Stormwind Keep, the Stormwind Guard was soon dispatched to put an end to the carnage and when the soldiers sent from Wolf's Crossing refused to surrender, they were riddled with quarrels from the crossbows of a dozen well-trained guardsmen. Lorrain fled to Stormwind's Cathedral after her Champion was slain and intends to remain there for the safety of the child she carries until the civil war in Wolf's Crossing has ended. Trivia * Despite being admitted to the Stormwind Peerage by virtue of Summer Hall, Lorrain does not currently hold a seat in Stormwind's house of Nobles. * Lorrain has raised and trained several wolves during her time residing at Rosegarde, the eldest of which is said to roam the courtyard of Summer Hall to deter potential thieves and assassins. * Though he may hold her responsible for it, it was not Lorrain's decision to capture Darion Blackmorn. * After the Blackmorns were honored for their contributions during the Northrend Campaign, upon invitation, Lorrain attended King Varian's Court in Stormwind, where she is said to have had a brief, but passionate affair with the eldest son of one of Stormwind's Barons. * Her honour has been called into question on numerous occasions and one man even went so far as to call her the whore-princess of Wolf's Crossing before his tongue was forever silenced by Varic Soren's blade. Category:Human Category:Lordaeron Human Category:Alliance Category:House of Blackmorn Category:Characters